


Fever Dreams

by Penstrokes



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Fic, Tumblr Prompt, can be read as McPricely or McPoptarts if you squint, maybe even Churchtarts if you squint harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: To be rennamedAfter being disowned from the Church, District 9 must find a way to survive. With 9 pairs of eyes silently waiting for an answer, an order, something- Connor pushes himself to provide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt from Anon

Ever since District Nine had been shut down officially, the original group of Elders found themselves in a sort of paradox.

On one hand they were welcome to open up and be free. On the other hand there was the ever present threat, the unasked questions that no one needed to ask.

 Where would they get the money to survive from?

In the very least they needed food but that in itself costed money, and in Africa both were difficult to come by. They very well could not leach off of the villagers, not in the long term after all. They had to find other ways.

Naturally, everyone turned to the former District Leader for answers. Unable to break more bad news to those pleading, trusting eyes, Connor ‘turned it off’ once again. With a big fake smile, he marched forward, vowing to keep them safe and fed. He was after all, still /their/ leader, even if the Church had striped him of that title and any official powers once held.

While everyone continued their mundane day to day activities, Connor was fighting a battle behind the scenes, taking on their worries and doubts so they wouldn’t have to, not directly at least. He scoured, begged, even tried to get a job or two. He needed to do something, anything. As he efforts continued to fail with nothing to show for it, eventually everything came to a head and Connor fell ill. ‘Exhaustion’ was the simple diagnosis from Gotswana who left shortly afterwards with mundane advice. 'No work. No Stress. Keep him fully hydrated.’ Said the list that was now tacked on the bedroom door.

* * *

 

 A creaking sound roused Connor from his dreamless sleep, a rare treat for the man whose normal dreams offered him no help in his day to day activities.

His eyes fluttered open to find Kevin slipping into the room. He brought something on a tray. It looked like food, water, something else he couldn’t identify.

“So, um. How are you feeling?” Kevin asked, trying to be conversational about it.

Still, he couldn’t hide the concern from his voice. For the first time that day, Connor tried to speak up, his voice was scratchy and sore from several weeks of nonstop phone calls.

“I’ve been better.” He answered, trying to push himself up.

Kevin hurried over, putting the tray down on the nightstand that separated his bed and Poptarts’.

He tried to remember if he’d even seen the blonde all day, his mind was fuzzy. Kevin offered him the cup of water, Connor took it quickly and gratefully. The cup was empty in a matter of seconds, he drank heavily and greedily, as if it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

He managed to get out a 'Thank you’ before the fatigue settled in again. The two sat awkwardly, or rather Kevin stood there and Connor lay there, not really focusing much on anything.

“Do you need anything else? I brought food if you’re hungry.” Kevin asked, shifting from one foot to the other, watching and waiting for a response of some kind.

Connor slowly shook his head. Kevin smiled, trying to make him feel better.

“I’ll let you sleep then.” He said, turning to leave.

Connor’s heart jumped up into his throat, not wanting to see him leave so soon. He wasn’t much for conversation but the thought of Kevin leaving and being left alone again pained him.

“Wait.” Came the weak reply, Connor coughed once or twice before beckoning Kevin back to his bed side.

“Yes, Elder McKinley?” Kevin wondered what he could want, already running through a mental list of things he might need.

“Can you stay with me? Just a little longer?” The bed ridden man asked hopefully.

He was still tired, but he could afford to have a little conversation. He had questions to ask, voices and noises he’d heard from outside.

“Well, sure. If that’s what you want.” Kevin said, pulling up a chair, waiting. He adjusted himself, to keep his mind preoccupied for a few brief moments.

“How are they?” Kevin leaned back in his chair, folding his hands as he tried to phrase it properly.

“They’re worried about you, but then again anyone would be if someone just collapsed. It’s fine though, I promise. They’re all pitching in to keep things running.” Kevin explained, hurriedly adding the last part in to keep Connor from stressing out more.

Connor listened, biting his lip. He thought before slowly nodding, as if he’d making peace with something.

“H-How are…. _you_?” He asked finally.

“Me?” Kevin repeated, as if he hadn’t heard him right.

Connor shifted around slightly, observing him.

“Oh, I’ve…I’ve been alright. Not much different then the others.”

Silence filled the air again as if fatigue had robbed both of them of their voices. Connor wanted to ask more, to talk more, to hear his voice yet again. He was limited in what he could say or do, which brought frustration to him. Kevin saw Connor glancing at the other side of the room.

The door? Kevin would have heard it open, that thing had a squeaky hinge.

The bed? Poptarts’ bed?

“Oh uh, Elder Thomas has been worried about you since this morning.” Kevin clarified for the other Mormon.

The two were close, as were most of the other pairs.

“He wouldn’t leave your bed side until Gotswana left. Even Poptarts couldn’t convince Poptarts to leave.”

Connor raised an eyebrow, glancing at the bed again. His throat had already done most of the talking it could already stand to do. Hearing of Mathias’s stubbornness warmed his heart a little, smiling at the thought.

“Oh, well, Elder Church asked him for help with something else. About ten minutes ago actually.”

It had been a surprise to the other Elders who were still in the mission hut to see the blonde exit the room, looking just as tired as his companion and as worried as the rest of them. Kevin had volunteered to look after the stricken man.

Connor mouthed the word 'Why’ to Kevin, hoping he’d understand.

“Yeah, wow is right. Everyone else had already expected him to stay here all day.”

Connor’s heart sank as Kevin misread his lips.

Oh well. Unwillingly he found himself yawning, pulling him away from the conversation. He wanted so much to stay but his eyes fluttered, as his body yearned for sleep.

“I guess I’ll be going then. Sleep well Elder McKinley.” Kevin said, picking up his tray and leaving.

Through bleary eyes, Connor watched Kevin leave.

His dreams would be sweeter now at least


End file.
